Battle of Viejo San Juan
by Ianian58
Summary: In the Blood of Olympus, Orion's battle with Hylla and the other Amazonian's and Huntress is ignored. This short one-shot gives that battle the occurrence it deserved. Rated T for swearing.


Hylla smiled. Reyna was long gone. Orion also smiled. "I do have to admire your bravery Hylla, for a woman to be so brave against such odds, but then again I believe it is mere arrogance from you." he grinned. "Plus, suicide is the cowards way out."

"Suicide?" Hylla questioned. "I'm not losing to a beast like you." Orion gave a laugh as a response. Hylla clenched her teeth.

"Perhaps I'll let you a chance to live, only if you'd be my good little pe-" Orion was interrupted by Hylla's quick charge. Her golden dagger almost made contact with his skin, Orion obviously surprised by such a direct action moved back with his superior speed. "Oh so that's how you want to play? Be it." Orion muttered.

Being a Giant, Orion had an obvious advantage. Only if it had been in strength. But no, he was also faster than Hylla, even if slightly, it was a blur but Hylla had good eyes, she could see him, he held a sword he had sheathed in his side prior, his bow on his back. Hylla moved to the left, her dagger up and ready, she held her ground and her dagger collided with Orion.

Even if for a brief moment, the power disparity was easy for Hylla to notice. She felt if she went toe-to-toe, it'd be a short night for her. In a split second she continued to fall back. Orion chased for her. Once again he came with that blazing speed. She knew she couldn't take a hit head on, even a collision between their weapons, if Hylla had her footing wrong, she'd get crushed. Or at least lose her balance.

Once again she twisted her body sideways, as Orion's sword began to clash with her small dagger she turned her entire body to the left, and the next second she began to run again. This time Orion caught on to her tactics, Though Orion was faster, Hylla had a footwork which gave her the ability to move around her opponent with ease.

Orion knew this. As arrogant at Hylla accounted him for, he was an intelligent warrior. He quickly cut off Hylla, and using his massive shoulder, Hylla, not prepared, was easily tackled to the ground.

"What have I said woman? Why not be my pet? You could live for a while." Orion laughed as he talked. Hylla clenched her teeth. She began to get up, she couldn't waste time. But she already wasted too much time. Orion stopped her, with a powerful kick he kicked her across the room. Hylla's eyes widened in pain. Her ribs were broken.

"Why don't you scream girl?" Orion questioned, his devilish handsome face, filled with a devious smile. He was certainly having fun. "Women are arrogant you know, they speak of her importance and her strength but given the chance," he crouched near her, "they always give into a man."

"Oh? So you're Zoe Nightshade's bitch."

Orion froze as he turned around. Thalia Grace leaned on the entrance door to the room. Zoe Nightshade was one of Artemis' best huntress. She'd spent centuries hunting Orion. Although Orion certainly got the upper hand on the huntress when Zoe was in command an number of time, it was mainly when Zoe or the Goddess Artemis were nowhere near Orion.

Orion had faced Zoe Nightshade on two separate occasions. On both occasions, he'd end up with both arms broken. Zoe Nightshade was the never the strongest or fastest huntress, but she was the most intelligent. She knew how to mess with her opponent's head. And she was always in Orion's head. On both occasions, Orion was forced to retreat with his pride greatly stung.

"Thalia Grace." Orion sneered. Orion and Thalia had never met.

"I've heard you had both your arms broken." Thalia said, afterwards she laughed.

Orion's eyes flashed dangerously. His instincts brought him to an attack. Thalia grinned and charged. Thalia's two daggers and Orion's sword met. Thalia looking up at Orion, Orion down. But Hylla realized who had the mental edge. Thalia was grinning. Orion was angry. "Oh please Orion, I'm a fifteen year old girl and you can't push me back."

"Why you stupid bit-" Orion couldn't resist a challenge. Especially if a women challenged him. He quickly began to try to push back Thalia with brute force, but Thalia moved around easily, and with two quick jabs with her daggers, she stabbed Orion once in the stomach, another light stab in the ribs. Orion shouted. Thalia got around him.

Orion turned, screaming in anger, still off balance due to the wounds Thalia easily kicked him and Orion stumbled to the ground. "Hah! Flat on your ass Orion! It must be like fighting Zoe Nightshade all over again."

Hylla was angry with herself. She made the best effort to stand up. Thalia Grace was amazing, the Amazon Queen had to admit that, she was making Orion look like an amateur. Her speed was leagues above Hylla's, her physical strength too. Guess there was an advantage to being a daughter of Zeus and Artemis' Lieutenant.

Orion got up, once again he charged Thalia with brute strength. Thalia, confident in herself held her ground. But as he approached he took out an arrow from his satchel on his back. Thalia was surprised and tried to move but Orion threw the arrow with his arrow. The arrow seemed to go straight to the ground, Thalia not aware, the arrow landed on her right foot.

"Fuck!" Thalia shouted. She stumbled on the ground, rolling through the ground she ended up saying a few more curses before she stopped rolling on the ground. Orion began to laugh. Hylla froze. She had just finished standing up. Orion took a few steps toward the injured Thalia, every step winced a bit, the wounds in his stomach and ribs taking a toll on him.

Then he noticed Hylla. "Ah, my Amazon bitch finally got up." Hylla scowled. Her weapon wasn't in grabbing distance. And Orion knew it. "What do you plan to do Amazonian? Have you planned to be my pet yet?" Hylla's eyes rolled to Thalia as Orion walked past her over to Hylla. Thalia was still grinning, winking she mouthed 'wait for him to come to me'.

Orion was now much closer to her now. Orion couldn't deny he looked handsome. But after having her ribs broken, she really wasn't distracted. "You want to grab your pitiful dagger I assume? Go on then, grab it. But do you really want to?" he smiled.

Hylla felt doubt. And fear. Definitely fear. She definitely didn't want to get punched in her ribs again. But there was no telling what Orion planned to do. "You know you don't want to. You may not want to submit to me, but you know it's a better alternative to pain." he continued. Hylla tried to focus. She needed to stop this pain. She closed her eyes.

Orion neared her again. "Just submit."

...

And Hylla opened her eyes. She immediately rushed to her daggers. Orion surprised by her speed was too late. "Well, well, well. I hadn't expected you to have much energy." He quickly came forward, Hylla tried to swing her dagger but it was too lazy in her pain and fell on the floor. "How fast bravado goes for a woman when they fall flat on their asses in the face of a man."

Hylla clenched her teeth.

"I think I'll enjoy playing with you, Amazonian." Orion mentioned, a menacing grin. He began to turn around. "The same with that huntress-"

Thalia wasn't there. Orion blinked. And then he felt something go right through his arm. Thalia had been moving around the room all this time when Orion was concentrated on his talks with Hylla. "Oh my that's the first broken arm." Thalia grabbed it, and twisted with some impressive force, practically breaking Orion's left arm.

Orion shouted in agony for once, and fell forward, he quickly balanced himself with his sword staring at Thalia Grace and Hylla. "When I beat you two to a pulp I swear you won't have a trace of dignity on you. I'll break you both." Orion growled.

"Surprised you can say such threats with that broken arm. At least you are manly. But still I don't think you can follow on that promise you made." Hylla chimed in.

Orion snapped. He charged angrily again. He had thought his troubles were merely due to trickery, to luck, and in result he charged at what he thought were two, struggling, injured opponents.

He failed to realize that Thalia's wounds on her right leg was completely healed. With nectar and ambrosia that Thalia had stashed, she recovered quickly, knowing of Orion's stupid arrogance. And when he approached them, Thalia easily countered, one dagger stuck deep in his stomach, the other on his other arm. Orion once again shouted in pain and fell on the floor.

"Haha! Who has two broken arms and is whining like a bitch, Orion?" Thalia taunted.

"You- you only broke one of my arms you stupid bi-" he let out another shout of pain, as Hylla grabbed his right arm, and twisted it with all strength she remained with.

"Two broken arms."

With all strength that remained in him, Orion wailed furiously, both girls surprised moved back, Orion on his knees quickly began to run. "Don't you-" Hylla began. Thalia stopped her.

"We won't catch him, and you're injured."

Hylla frowned and Thalia sat down exhausted. "I lost half of my huntress. That's why I came so late. Most of your Amazonians are fine." She seemed deep in thought.

"I'm sorry Thalia."

"It's part of war." she tried to laugh her way out of an obvious damn in her mood. "At least I made Orion my bitch. Hah." she began muttering names Hylla realized, her huntress' names of all those who had died. "Phoebe had tried to tell me how dangerous he really was. Although we beat him in our own battle, he beat our own forces."

Hylla was frowning. "How fast do you think he can recover? I'm worried he could try to go for Reyna."

"If he does, I hope Reyna doesn't kill him. If not I may just never forgive her, he's my kill."


End file.
